Twisted Sister
Plot From thwarting bank robberies and fighting monsters to saving endangered citizens all day, the Powerpuff Girls come back from a long day of crime fighting. The Professor, however, is fast to remind them of their chores despite the fact that they are very tired. Realizing the need for help with their crime fighting, they choose to create another Powerpuff Girl. They sneak into the Professor's lab and try to create a new Powerpuff Girl in the technique left behind by the Professor himself. Unfortunately, for lack of the right ingredients, they improvise; they use artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and things they themselves believe are nice such as crayons, books, lizards, flowers, computers, footballs, stuffed animals, calculators, a mackerel, a compass, boxing gloves, a ribbon, art, bandages, a smiley face, a globe and a knuckle sandwich (Buttercup punches the mixture). Finally, as if it were a scripted accident, they add the "accidental" dose of Chemical X. The mixture explodes in the tradition of the opening sequence, but it creates a hideously oversized girl. The girls introduce themselves and try to think of a name for her since she can't speak very well; though Buttercup suggests Braces, Bubbles christens her as Bunny, a more suitable name that both Blossom and Buttercup seem to agree with as well. The girls tell Bunny what she has to do and they send her off to fight crime while they try and relax. However, with her misunderstandings of what she needs to do when being told to fight the bad guys and throw them in jail, Bunny interprets the police as criminals (anyone who has a gun) and ends up imprisoning them in place of the perpetrators. It is not until the girls see her on the news that they realize that Townsville is in danger. The girls seek her out in town, and as she wails on a police officer, they tell her that she has been bad and is not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl. Upset, Bunny flies away. Straight away, the girls are surrounded by all the criminals, including the newly released, and are overpowered by them. Up on a ledge out at sea, Bunny hears their cries and (reluctantly) flies to their rescue, attacking all of the criminals in a way that only the girls were known for and shouting that she has done good. But just then, with her body unstable, Bunny explodes and perishes with a blinding flash, leaving only a piece of her dress. The Powerpuff Girls manage to recover from being attacked by every criminal in Townsville, thanks to Bunny saving them. As they wonder where she is, the piece of her dress she leaves behind drifts to the ground. The girls become rife with surprise and grief; Blossom surmises that Bunny was unstable and broke down into her original ingredients, while Bubbles mentions in her eulogy that Bunny was good after all, especially on this one occasion, and that they were the ones who were bad. And with that, they hang their heads in sadness as they mourn the loss of their "sister" in the street, with the girls' meanness towards her coming at the cost of her own life. "And so, for the first and final time, the day is saved thanks to Powerpuff Bunny", as the Narrator weeps, and he sobbingly breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers to go a commercial. Quotes PROFESSOR: "Hello, my little angels. Welcome home. Big day out saving the world? Oh, that's nice. But don't forget, you need to clean your room, wash the dishes, take out the trash, finish your homework… (Hotline buzzes) PROFESSOR: (continued)… fix the roof, eat your dinner, clean your plate, sweep the floors, brush your teeth, comb your hair… (overlapping the Girls' conversation) … make your beds, finish your homework… BUTTERCUP: '''Ugh, I can't take this anymore. '''BUBBLES: '''Yeah, I'm power-pooped. '''BLOSSOM: '''I know we're overworked, but what can we do? '''BUTTERCUP: '''We need some help. '''PROFESSOR: (still speaking) ''… breathe in, breathe out, sit down, stand up… '''BUBBLES: '''Yeah, three puffs aren't enough. '''PROFESSOR:' … answer the hotline and save the world!" : [The Girls are in the lab about to make a fourth Powerpuff Girl with a pot and a book entitled ''How I Did It]'' :Blossom: Now, let's see. The first thing we need is sugar. :Bubbles: I'll get it. (takes off) :Blossom: And spice. :Buttercup: I'm on it. :Blossom: Next you need - :returns with sweet powder :Bubbles: I couldn't find any sugar, but I did find artificial sweetener. :Blossom: That's okay. Next you need. :returns with dirt, twigs and leaves :Buttercup: I didn't know where to get spices, so I got dirt and twigs and stuff. :Blossom: Well, that's kind of like spices. Put it in. Now, next you need everything nice! :Girls: Oh, boy! :Girls take off and put various items in the pot :Bubbles: Crayons are nice. :Blossom: Books are nice. :Buttercup: Lizards are nice. :Bubbles: I like flowers. :Blossom: Computers are good. :Buttercup: A football. :Bubbles: Stuffed animals. :Blossom: A calculator. :Buttercup: A mackarel. :Bubbles: More flowers. :Blossom: A compass. :Buttercup: Boxing gloves. :Bubbles: Ribbons. :Blossom: Art. :Buttercup: Band-aids. :Bubbles: A smiley face. :Blossom: A globe. :Buttercup: A knuckle sandwich. :Blossom: (looks back into the book) Okay. The final and most important step is to accidentally add Chemical X to the concoction. :Girls look up with shocked expressions on their faces and streak away, then Blossom returns with a beacon of Chemical X :Blossom: (play-acting) Oh, look at what I found, girls. Chemical X. :Bubbles: (play-acting) Be careful with that Chemical X. :Buttercup: (play-acting) Yes, Blossom. Whatever you do, do not drop that Chemical X. :Blossom: (play-acting) Don't worry. I wo - ("accidentally" drops the Chemical X in the pot) Whoops. I accidentally dropped the Chemical X and it fell into the concoction. :Girls: (play-acting) Oh, no…! :seconds, the Girls look eagerly into their concoction that bubbles and explodes sending them into the wall, and they awake to find their creation not quite so perfect :Narrator: (cries) It's so sad, I can't take it. And so for the first and final time, the day is saved, thanks to Powerpuff Bunny! :Bunny: Powawull! :Narrator: (crying harder) Oh, why? WHY?!? Oh, go to a commercial! Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Bunny (one-time only) *Professor Utonium *The Gangreen Gang (do not speak, only laugh) Goofs *When the camera zooms out on the girls looming over the section of Bunny's dress, all of the criminals have seemingly vanished. *When Blossom says "Yes, bad..." to Bunny, the stripe on Bubbles' dress disappears. Trivia *The girls clearly don't know what spices are. *This is the first of two episodes to have a bad ending. The other being Custody Battle. **In this episode, Bunny dies. In Custody Battle, the episode ends with the Narrator saying that "The day is doomed" rather than being saved. *This is the second episode to have a character die in the show (the first being The Rowdyruff Boys, but they were later resurrected by Him), which is Bunny. Dick Hardly died next. *This is the one of the episodes ending with the narrator saying his catchphrase differently "And so for the first...and final time, the day is saved, thanks to Powerpuff Bunny." **The ending of this episode was later referenced in "Strong-Armed", an episode of the 2016 TV series, in which Bubbles' gravestone is seen and the Narrator is heard tearfully saying "And so once again, the day is saved, but at what cost?!" and cries hard before quickly saying "Wait, what, oh, there's more?" in a normal tone. *This is one of two episodes where the Gangreen Gang are shown to be truly dangerous instead of just teenaged hoodlums (the first being Buttercrush where Snake tries to kill Bubbles and Blossom by dunking them in acid). In this episode, Ace threatens a man with a knife unless he hands over his watch. *In this episode, the Chemical X that Blossom "accidentally" drops into the concoction which created Bunny is a neon-ish blue/green color. In every other form of Powerpuff Girls media, except for Powerpuff Girls Z, it is jet-black. *The Villains from Powerpuff Bluff make a cameo when the news report shows the criminals escaping. *The episode's title is a reference to the American rock band "Twisted Sister". *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. *In Forced Kin, Bubbles does not want to ask help from others after being outmatched by an alien force. However, in this episode, she agrees when Buttercup said that they need help after doing numerous tasks in saving Townsville. *This episode shows the girls extremely exhausted for a second time after Too Pooped to Puff. *The narrator (tearfully) breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he said "Go to a commercial". *This happens to be the late former voice actress Christine Cavanaugh's third and final voice over in the show. Her first two being Bud Smith in Supper Villain and Just Desserts. *The previous episode also had Christine Cavanaugh voicing as a one (two) time character. More likely because her two Smiths parents co-stars, Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie (also voice of Julie Smith) had more lines than Christine was given and was given the chance to voice another character after the Smiths roles were done. *In 2000, Don Shank won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Animation for this episode, along with Cover Up. *This episode is available on the Cartoon Network Asia YouTube channel. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Clay Morrow Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Dark Episodes Category:Emmy Nominated Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Sad Episodes Category:Episodes where the narrator cries